


Serenade Me

by SabHohl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabHohl/pseuds/SabHohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening out at a bar gets cut short Mathias and Gilbert head back to their hotel, things get hot-and-heavy from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple smut fic.

Gilbert held the weight of Mathias on his right side, feeling nearly all of it on his shoulders. The other man practically laying into him as they hobbled along, barely keeping their balance.

Mathias was drunk. Well, if Gilbert was being honest he was also a little drunk. Neither of them wasted but he was definitely a little more sober than the Dane. If things had gone the way they originally intended they’d both be wasted, but their evening ended before it got that far. They stumbled into the hotel room they were staying in. A week's’ worth of meetings were taking place in the states and they were amongst a few others who were booked up somewhere rather than make multiple flights to-and-from their own homes.

It had taken them about 15 minutes to get from the bar back to their hotel, and Mathias had already started to sober up. Enough that when they got in the door he could walk on his own to the table in the corner of the room, and set himself in one of the chairs. He then turned to reach over to the side table and flicked the radio on. Playing was On the Wings of Love sung by Jeffrey Osbourne. Mathias sang along in semi-drunken English, sloppily waving his hand around with the tune.

“Oh man, nothing like hearing more cheesy 80’s music after a night of being in a bar which was also playing cheesy 80’s music”. Gil had already moved to the bed and was in the process of taking his shoes off, once he was done he cracked a big grin in Mathias’ direction as he got up to join him at the table.

“Ohhh~ don’t say that! It’s not cheesy! I think this is what American’s call romantic? You just wanna take your lover in your arms and swear you’ll never let them go!”

Before Gil got the chance to pull the other chair out to sit, Mathias was up and wrapping his arms around Gilbert’s waist and pulled him close. Mathias started to sing along with the song again, this time in better English. Gilbert couldn’t help but roll his eyes, it was just too much.

“What, you don’t like being serenaded, Gil?”

“Heh, I wouldn’t exactly say this is my first choice of songs, that’s for sure.”

Mathias hummed at that.

“So, if I picked a better song, then you’re saying you don’t mind being serenaded?”

Gil paused, he didn’t know how to answer that exactly. It wasn’t like Mathias was a bad singer, he wasn’t great either though especially when drunk; but something about being serenaded was just embarrassing.

“You can always sing about how amazing I am, I don’t think that would be too bad.”

This got a laugh out of Mathias. An infectious laugh that he joined along in, the sound masking the song’s ending. As their laughing dulled to chuckles the final lyrics were fading out.

“Thank god, we’re finally free!” Gilbert moved his hands from Mathias’ shoulders down under his arms and around to place his hands on the Danes back, griping his shirt lightly. Mathias moved one of his hands upward on Gilbert’s back to press the other man’s upper body closer to him.

As the radio hostess started going on about tickets to an upcoming art show Mathias pressed his lips to Gil’s. It started as just a simple kiss, their lips pressed motionlessly together, before Gilbert tightened his grip on Mathias’ back and opened his mouth.

Mathias still tasted like beer, he loves beer. He didn’t know until the first time he kissed Mathias like this, that he realized that beer could taste even better. It tasted fucking amazing off of Mathias’ tongue!

Mathias half-pushed, semi-lifted, Gilbert onto their double sized hotel bed, and after the brief pain from falling on an overused mattress he could feel one of Mathias’ hands move to the front of his pants. The other moved its way around the front as well, but moving upward over his chest, pulling with it his shirt which eventually came right up over his head, and then tossed somewhere onto the floor.

Mathias had undone Gil’s jeans and was kissing down his jaw, over his neck, moving down over his chest to lick Gilbert’s nipples, teasing them as he slowly worked his hand over Gilbert’s growing erection through his underwear.

Gil was half grinding against the feeling of his cock being stroked, and biting on his lips from the sensation of Mathias’ tongue on his nipples. Gil moved one of his own hands to grip Mathias’ hair, and the other he used to follow along with the hand Mathias had against his erection.

Mathias continued to kiss Gil down his torso, on his hips, sneaking in little bites amongst his kisses.

He stopped stroking Gil and with the same hand pulled Gilbert’s underwear down to finally free his throbbing member. Mathias repositioned Gilbert so that his legs were up on his shoulders, Gil’s feet resting on his back.

“Woah! H-hey, calm down a bit!”

Mathias wrapped his arms around Gil’s thighs and was firmly gripping them with his hands in order to keep the other man’s legs open as he sent a slow, long lick of his tongue up the shaft of Gilbert’s cock.

Gilbert’s breath hitched before he let out a low moan. He felt as Mathias repeated the slow, long lap back down. Followed by another one to the side of his shaft, a tantalizing long lick up, and an equally frustrating stroke back down.

“Fuck, that’s too slow! Stop teasing me.”

Gil felt a shudder run over his skin as Mathias stopped licking briefly, the short seconds of cold air on his erection felt like minutes, before Mathias gripped Gil’s member with a warm hand, and took the tip into his mouth.

Gilbert let out a panted breath and without much thought returned one of his hands to the back of Mathias’ head. Not to control Mathias, but as a way to reassure the Dane he was loving what he was doing.

Mathias made short strokes with his hand in order to have enough of Gilbert’s tip in his mouth. He repeatedly ran his tongue over and around the head. He could feel Gilbert’s hand rubbing his scalp, it almost made him want to smile. But if he was going to laugh he at least wanted all of Gilbert in his mouth, Gil would surely react well to those vibration on his cock.

Mathias kept up his routine of short strokes with his hand while massaging Gil’s tip with long and quick licks until he could feel Gil trying his best not to grind into his mouth. He loved how hard it seemed for Gil to hold back, seeing as he wasn’t the kind of person who held back on a lot of things.

In order to keep Gilbert from getting ahead of him he stopped stroking with his hand and returned his grip to Gilbert’s thighs in order to hold him down. Now he took more of Gilbert into his mouth. Deeper into his throat.

Gilbert now mindlessly had both his hands to the back of Mathias’ head, occasionally pressing down in order to coax Mathias to take more of him. Mathias was strong though, so it didn’t have too much effect, but sometimes he gave into Gilbert’s pressure and briefly let him in until Gil’s entire member was deep in his throat. But he pulled up quickly in order to breathe and not disrupt the rhythm.

But the reaction Gil gave every time he was taken in full was amazing. Mathias thought as though he was being serenaded in a way that made him want to say to hell with cheesy 80’s love songs!

Mathias felt as Gilbert’s body started to tense, he was close to climaxing, so Mathias quickened his pace and loosened his grip to let Gilbert have a little more freedom to thrust into him. Mathias braced himself as a few moments later Gilbert came into his mouth, feeling as the hot liquids shot down his throat. He wasn’t able to swallow fast enough though, so some of it spilled out and dribbled down over Gilbert’s member.

Mathias came up and rested on his elbows over Gilbert’s chest and looked at him. He watched as Gil’s lustful gaze focused, and then Gil pulled him into a kiss. Gil’s tongue swirling around his, getting a taste of himself, but mostly the taste of himself with the taste of Mathias.

Gilbert’s hands moved from Mathias’ face quickly down Mathias’ body to undo the Danes pants.

“Now it’s your turn.” Gilbert muffled against his lips, once he had pulled away from their kiss.

Mathias went about removing his own shirt as Gil under his belt buckle and the button and zipper on his pants. Gil pulled them down to Mathias’ knees before Mathias rolled over briefly to remove both his pants and his boxers.

He rolled back onto his knees in front of Gil, who just kept his eyes on Mathias. His gaze starting at the other man’s eyes and then downward.

Gilbert took the initiative and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on them seductively, as he locked eyes with Mathias. Not breaking their gaze he took his other hand and stroked himself in order to spread the left over cum around his entrance.

Mathias watched in throbbing excitement as Gilbert opened his mouth wide and oddly, but erotically, removed his wet fingers from his mouth. Switching out one hand for the other, Gil started to slowly circle his entrance with one finger, then both fingers, before he started to probe his hole with one digit.

For Mathias it took all of his self-control not to start stroking himself, but he continued to watch as Gilbert penetrated himself with one finger, massaged his entrance with a few thrusts, and then added a second finger.

Gilbert pushed his head and shoulders into the bed and arched his back up as he started to stretch himself little by little, preparing himself for Mathias. Since he didn’t want to come again from his own fingers he took his free hand to massage his chest, in order to not stroke his soon to be revived erection.

“Gil, I can’t hold it anymore. You ready?”

Mathias moved closer to Gilbert, placing his hands on the underside of Gilbert’s thighs in order to spread the other man’s legs apart; wide so that he could view everything.

Gilbert had barely gotten a third finger in, but he nodded to Mathias. Before Mathias tried to enter he finally stroked himself, but in order to spread his pre-cum over his own member. They had no lube so anyway they could each reduce the friction while going in raw, the better. Briefly taking his hand from himself Mathias once again grabbed Gilbert by the waist and pulled him closer. In this position Gil’s legs were resting to Mathias’ sides with his ass slightly elevated for Mathias to enter him.

Mathias leaned into Gil and locked lips with him again. Mathias moved one of his hands from Gilbert’s waist onto the back of his head in order to pull him into a more passionate kiss. Their lips not pulling away from each other as Mathias used his other hand to position his cock against Gilbert’s entrance.

Gilbert forced out a stream of air from his nose as he felt Mathias begin to enter him, unable to voice anything as he and Mathias continued to kiss. The only noise he could make was a groan that he felt deep in his chest.

Mathias settled briefly in order for Gilbert to adjust to his girth. He moved his hand from the back of Gil’s head back onto his waist, using it to hold Gil in place so that he wouldn’t slip out.

Mathias and Gilbert steadily broke their kiss, but Mathias kept his face hovered close to Gil’s. Both of them closed their eyes as Mathias slowly began to push into Gilbert more. Gilbert let out a much louder moan as Mathias got half way in.

“S-sorry Gil, I’m at my limit already.”

Mathias let out a faint laugh as he suddenly pushed the rest of his length into Gilbert.

Gilbert let out an erotic sound, a very breathy and deep “ah~” noise that lingered in Mathias’ ear as he started to pull out a bit.

Gilbert felt Mathias’ breath on his neck and both of his hands on his waist, pulling him in over his cock, thrusting into him in short and long thrusts.

It was hot. The smell of himself was all over Mathias; he could taste him in his mouth. There was barely even a hint of beer left.

Mathias continued to thrust into Gilbert, using his grip to pull him even deeper onto himself so that he could get his entire length as deep into Gilbert as he could. Quickly, and slowly, sometimes so quick he could make out the distant sound of their skin slapping together. It only seemed distant though because Gilbert’s sexy moans, coos, grunts, and whines were right in his ear, sending them down his spine, acting like fuel to keep him pumping into Gilbert.

His own grunts and little words seemed too loud to him a times, but everything would be nearly silenced when they kissed. Tongues intertwining, and heavy breaths being breathed in by the other.

Gilbert could feel himself loosen more and more as Mathias thrusted into him. He could feel himself tremble as the Dane hit every good spot. As Mathias sped up to pound into him erratically, Gilbert wrapped one of his arms around Mathias’ neck and pulled his body closer to the other man. He went about kissing around Mathias’ neck and under his jaw, working in certain areas to leave little red marks. With his free arm he brought it to Mathias’ back and dug his fingers into the Danes skin, scratching from his shoulder blade down.

Gilbert wrapped his legs around Mathias’ waist and pushed his heels into Mathias’ ass, trying to close as much of the remaining space between them. Mathias continued to pump him faster, in longer strokes, hitting deep into Gilbert, trying to get as many good thrusts to stimulate his prostate.

Gil’s own cock had long since regained its hardness, it was throbbing due to the feeling of Mathias’ stomach rubbing against it. He wanted to stroke himself in time with how Mathias was taking him but wanted to keep the sensation going for as long as possible. He knew if he touched himself as well he would climax before Mathias did. Being stimulated from both ends would drive him to his brink.

Mathias slowed his thrusts almost to the point of stopping, and it sent a brief feeling of desperation through Gilbert. He felt bewildered, but was soon in awe of something else.

Without removing himself from Gilbert, Mathias changed their position. He had been taking Gilbert while on his knees with Gilbert’s back to the bed, his ass elevated to meet Mathias’ waist. Thanks to Gilbert wrapping his legs around Mathias, he felt that it would be easy to push the both of them up and reposition themselves quickly, so that now Gilbert was sitting over his lap.

Mathias positioned himself so that his legs were out in front of him, while Gil folded his legs so that Mathias could lift him up and down over his cock.

Gil was impressed, but not too impressed though. Interesting displays of strength from Mathias and position changes were normal. He fucking loved it!

Now in this position he could ride Mathias, getting a deepness that missionary just can’t achieve. Gil uses Mathias’ shoulders as leverage so that he can grind up and down. Bouncing himself along with Mathias’ guidance as the Danes length continued to thrust into him.

Gilbert moved his head back and moaned, his breath coming out in heavy pants. Mathias took the chance to lace his neck with kisses, licks, nips, and returned the service Gil provided him earlier, leaving his own little red mark under Gil’s ear.

Mathias continued to guide Gilbert’s body up and down his member, thrusting quick and deep. Gilbert was starting to lose himself to the feeling of climaxing again as his body trembled in Mathias’ hands. He no was longer gripping the Danes shoulders, at this point Gilbert was just barely holding on as Mathias fully controlled of their pace.

Mathias huffed and grunted as he could feel himself tense, he was close, so he gripped Gilbert tighter. He knew he was going to leave marks with how hard he held the other man. Gilbert climaxed yet again, releasing a hot sticky mess onto both his and Mathias’ stomach’ and chest.

Mathias let out a breathy laugh. He was able to make Gil reach his peak twice before he did even once. He knew Gilbert was not going to be happy about it, but at least he’ would be able to brag about it for a while. That is until they had sex again and Gilbert tried to pay him back.

But for now Gilbert did nothing but move along with Mathias, eyes hazed over from ejaculating while still being pumped into by Mathias. Whose pace only continued to quicken as he reached his own peak.

Mathias trembled and pressed his mouth once more to Gilbert’s. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Mathias’ head and pulled him into the deepest kiss they had shared all night as Mathias came inside him. Mathias’ member pulsed as it released every last bit of his seed into Gil.

They continued to kiss passionately even after Mathias was done, not moving to disconnect.

After a while Mathias leaned them forward and put Gilbert onto his back again, then he rolled so that the two of them were on their sides, wrapped in each other’s limbs, remaining in full embrace all while staying connected.  

Their passionate kisses dulled to light pecks all over the others face and neck and shoulders. Eventually as they relaxed, Mathias closed his eyes and felt as Gilbert traced his jaw line, running his fingers over the red marks he left.

After minutes of this tender cuddling Gilbert rolled away from Mathias, disconnecting them. Mathias turned to lay on his back and opened his eyes, Gilbert quickly moved to sit on top of him.

“Oof.” Mathias gave a tilted grin.

“You made me come twice! Don’t go thinking you’re the better lover because of that!”

Mathias gave a fake confused expression which made Gilbert scoff.

“Next time, I’ll be the one to make YOU serenade ME! And I’m not talking some cheesy 80’s love song.”

Gilbert cracked his signature cocky grin as he looked down at Mathias.

Mathias hummed. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
